Beautiful Stranger
by rozethorngirl
Summary: Noah is known as the son of dead parents and the brother of a drug addict sister. The start of his senior year, he decides that he's going to have adventures with the help of his best friends Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray; and not let the depressing past cloud his life any longer. This is a CROSSOVER with THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. Further summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Beautiful Stranger  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Genre: **Slash, Supernatural/Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Character(s): **Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Puck's Sister (Sarah), Assorted Other Glee Characters  
**Pairing(s): **Puckurt & Pinn  
**Summary: **Noah is known as the son of dead parents and the brother of a drug addict sister. The start of his senior year, he decides that he's going to have adventures with the help of his best friends Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray; and not let the depressing past cloud his life any longer. However, with the arrival of a beautiful stranger that apparently has ties with the Hummel mansion, his adventures are just beginning. Pilot for The Vampire Diaries Crossover.  
**A/N: **So another vamp story from me. Sigh. First my Angel/Puck, now this! I really need to get a life outside of TV. But anyway, I only started watching this show a couple days ago, and realized how easy it was to remake it into Glee…which I'm sure has been done before. But hopefully it's good and y'all like it. This is obviously not going to follow the story line to a tee; I have taken some liberties here and there. For instance this opening. But for the most part it will be the same. Anywho, here's the start. Comments, Faves, and Follows are very appreciated!..._This be only the beginning, dear child…_

.

**Preface**

_It doesn't hurt me  
You want to feel how I feel  
Wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me  
You want to hear about the deal that I'm making  
You  
(Be running up that hill)  
You and me  
(Be running up that road)_

_And if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building_

_If I only could…ohh…_

__Journal,

It's been over a hundred years of hiding that I have been in.

145 to be exact.

145 years since my sire and lover, Mordechai, burned to ashes here in this town, named Lima, Ohio. A town that, for all intents and purposes, should be destroyed completely; because even after all these years, the people have barely changed. It's as if this whole place is cursed to forever be stagnant. Same faces, same places…at least in New York the posters change every now and again.

But it's possible I am merely just too old. My grandfather used to say that when men get to a certain age, things lose its shine. Stuff stops shocking you.

Well, I'm certain he didn't mean for a vampire who is 164 years old; but he was right.

Anyway, I have not only been in hiding from this town, but also from another man; or rather, a boy, given his age compared to mine. A gorgeous young man, that is right on the cusp of adulthood.

He's captured my attention; and, reluctantly, my un-beating heart. A feat, in which, I didn't think was still possible, after all that has happened.

But I can't be in hiding anymore, you see. I have to know him. Just being near him isn't enough anymore. He's so…perfect. Even in all his imperfections.

Burt doesn't like this. Thinks that I haven't weighed all the risks. But of course I have.

I've weighed the risks, assessed the possible (and probable) collateral damage, but also the benefits. I have to know him. I have to be able to breathe him in, feel him.

I'm coming out of hiding.

Noah Puckerman it's time to meet.

Kurt Hummel


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _First I want to thank JasonDragon for their wonderful review! It made my day, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I also want to thank the people who have faved and followed, it means a lot! I think I'm really going to have fun writing this series. The song used is, "__**Enjoy the Silence**__," by Depeche Mode. And if I didn't say this the last time, the song from last chapter was, "__**Running Up That Hill**__," by Placebo. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story! More soon!_

**Chapter 1 ~ First Day of Senior Year**

_Words like violence break the silence  
Come crashing in, into my little world  
Painful to me, pierce right through me  
Can't you understand, oh my little girl?_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

.

Noah Puckerman rolled over to face his open window and the early morning warmth streaming through.

Today was his first day of senior year, and he couldn't be more nervous. After three and a half months of hiding away from most of his classmates and holed up in his house with his Aunt Connie, he wasn't sure what the pulse was on – well – most of outside life.

Sitting up, he stretches and looks towards his bedroom door, half expecting his mother to walk through and start rummaging through his closet, talking excitedly about his first day back to school. That had been her custom since he started the first grade. Not kindergarten, because they both were too busy crying their eyes out to even think about the positive side. But no one walks through.

Besides the sounds of his breathing, there was total silence in his room.

With a heavy sigh, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom he shares with his sister, Sarah. Who, of course, was still sawing logs in the next room; completely uncaring of the fact that she had to be on campus in an hour and a half to report to her first freshman homeroom class.

For as much as he had been holed up in his house, Noah hadn't really seen much of his sister. She was always out till early morning or sleeping through the better part of the waking day. There was a few occasions in which he spotted her sneaking out with the town street urchin Kitty Wilde, but he hadn't asked any questions. Both he and his aunt had mutually decided that Sarah needed her space, and her ability to cope with their situation in her own way.

His might be finishing his summer reading list in a couple of weeks and watching reruns of NCIS with his best friend Rachel Berry, but Sarah had a right to her own.

However, he never would have thought she would spiral down as far as she has.

Noah rolls his eyes and reaches for his toothbrush. Sarah was fifteen years old. She didn't need a babysitter. Yes, she needed to get a handle of herself; but she was smart. She would snap out whatever parallel world she was operating in.

After a quick shower throwing on a quick set of clothes, Noah fixed his hair and went into his bedroom to get his shoes on and do his regular morning routine of writing his journal.

Journal writing was never something he found to be all that enthralling. Not like his father, who was all about keeping journals and logs of days and times. Every evening he'd sit in their study for at least an hour and detail everything he did that day and what he felt about it. Noah never understood the draw; because in five-six years, are you really going to care you went to the mall and ate pizza with your family? Hell, even five-six days from now? Probably not.

But after – well, _after _– he had started doing it twice, even three times a day. He's found it to be very therapeutic. Because even though he knows that in five or six days from now it's not going to matter that he ate pizza at the mall with Aunt Connie, he also knows that he's needed that unbiased place to just vent all of his emotions. Of sadness. Of anger. Of everything.

A journal doesn't judge, because a journal has no feelings. And that's what he needed at the moment. But that didn't stop him from addressing every entry to his parents. Like in some cosmic twist of fate they were actually listening to his thoughts. Stupid, he knows, but it was comforting for him.

So after he slips on his combat boots, he sits on his bed and pulls the notebook out from underneath his mattress.

_9-17-09  
Good Morning Mom. Dad._

_ Today is the day. You boy is starting his last year of high school. Are you proud of me? I hope you are. Last year's final semester was touch and go with my grades. But you know that, cause I told you already. I was just happy I passed with all C's, but given the circumstances the teachers were pretty chill about it._

_ Wow, I can't believe I said 'given the circumstances' when talking about your death. It sounds almost irreverent of me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Or maybe I did. I don't know. But it's been six and half months since you left us, so maybe I'm just finally getting used to you not being here._

_ No. That's a lie. I'll never be used to it._

_ Anyway, last night, like I talked to you about, I have made a decision. That my final year in the shit hole that is McKinley High will be an epic one. I am going to study hard, make lots of new friends, and find a way to make my future rock. Because I know you would have wanted that for me. You would want me to find a way to be happy, both me and Sarah._

_ I'm worried about her, by the way. I could just be overly suspicious but I think she's using. Either pills or maybe weed. I don't know exactly. I need to get in her room and find out, but I haven't had the heart to invade her privacy. Especially if it turns out I'm wrong. I'm sure if you were here you would say, "Privacy schmivacy. If there's nothing to find, than there's no problem." But I've just been afraid of stepping into that parental role, for fear of pushing her father away. Or stepping a little too much on Aunt Connie's toes._

_ Thank you again for leaving us to her until we're of age. Connie is cool. Doesn't push. Let me wallow all summer and didn't even gripe about me watching fourteen hours worth of television. I can also tell she really loves us, and I know that's the reason why you picked her for us. Because she knew exactly how to handle my grief, and – no._

_ I'm not going to dwell any longer. Today is going to be a good day. I am going to smile and say, "I'm fine. Thank you," and actually mean it. I am going to hold my head up high and be present in what is going on around me. And I'm going to do this, but that is what I need to do. I can't be the kid that lost his parent forever._

_ I have to find Noah Puckerman. Hopefully he isn't that far lost._

_I love you, always.  
Me_

Closing the book, Noah sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out. He turned and faced the mirror he had helped his dad build when he was ten. Sanded it down, nailed it together, painted it silver and black. It was a nice memory that he'd carry with him forever.

"Today is going to be a good day," he repeated to his reflection. "When people ask if I'm okay, I am going to smile and say, 'I'm fine. Thank you.'" He sighs and pastes a smile on that doesn't quite reach his eyes, just getting used to the feeling of it again. "Yeah, I can do this," he says.

He then grabs his bag and jean jacket, heading for the kitchen.

_Words are spoken to be broken  
Feelings are intense, words are trivial  
Pleasures remain, so does their pain  
Words are meaningless and forgettable_

_"Even if I don't really mean it," _he thinks to himself.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

**~P&K~P&F~**

Coming down the stairs, Noah smells the eggs and pancakes his Aunt was attempting to cook burning and coffee brewing. He shakes his head in amusement. Connie burns water. She is the worst punishment one could give a kitchen, and he says that with all the love he has to offer.

She was standing over the stove beating the crap out of their old griddle, as she squishes the food down until it was little more than dark brown and black paste. The sight was literally so hilarious, Noah busted out laughing.

Connie turned and glared at the teen as fiercely as she could. "I was trying to give you a proper first day of school breakfast," she said petulantly.

Still chuckling, Noah reaches for a coffee cup. "That's alright, Aunt Connie," he tells the distressed woman sympathetically, "I drink my breakfast mostly anyways."

Making a noise of annoyance, Connie looks at the mess she made and turns the griddle off. "Home economics was more Nora's shtick. I've never really been able to be that motherly." Giving Noah a look of feigned terror, "Do you think my motherly instincts have withered away? I mean, that whole biological clock actually does exist."

Smiling in amusement, the teen takes the creamer out of the fridge and says, "You don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Liar," the woman snorts, "but thank you."

Noah blows her a kiss and takes a sip of his coffee before reaching for the paper. Reading the headline, he humphs. "Someone was murdered in the woods last night by a wild animal."

Connie laughs as she pushes the desecrated food into the trash can. "Should we keep on the lookout for Kujo?"

Snorting, he puts the paper down and sips some more coffee. "I don't know, it says cause of death had to do with fatal wounds inflicted on the neck."

Looking up at her nephew she gives her signature mischievous look, "Dracula then. Bust out the garlic and crucifixes."

"Don't forget the torches," Noah adds. They both laugh.

"Seriously though," Connie says, and turns on the sink, "This town needs more people, so we can get some real news."

"You mean besides how Mr. Lovett got into another accident? But I so love reading about his continued abuse of proper vehicular safety."

They both chuckle as Sarah comes stumbling into the room. "What in the hell is that smell?" she asks as walks over to the coffee pot. "Did you try to cook again?"

"Hey," Connie says with a hand on her hip. "I at least didn't burn the house down, and we need to do more than just eat left over Chinese for every meal."

Noah smiles at his Aunt, "It's okay. Take-Out is cool. I love Kung-Pao chinken."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah just takes her coffee cup and pours her morning ju-ju juice and heads back for the stairs.

"Sarah!" Noah calls.

"What?" she throws over her shoulder.

"You have school. Don't go back up there and go to bed," he says accusingly.

Sending him a glare she doesn't even give him the dignity of a response, and he growls lowly to himself. She really needs to snap out of whatever the hell is going on with her.

"Don't worry," Connie tells him. "I'll make sure she gets on the bus."

"It's not so much the getting to school I'm worried about," he explains. "It's the staying and actually participating."

Connie sighs and turns the water off. "I know you want her to just get over herself, Noah. But you gotta give her time, okay? She isn't doing anything dangerous, and when she does, that's when we should be worried. Right now, this is just typical juvenile acting out. She'll be back to normal soon."

Giving her a heavy stare, Noah only said, "Neither of us will ever be normal, again."

There's a knock at the front door that breaks their stare, and Noah jumps a little. "That must be Rachel," he says and moves to put his cup in the sink.

"Nah, honey, just leave it there. I'll get it," Connie smiles at him. She kisses his cheek and says, "Have a good day," as he gives her a hug.

Grabbing his bag, he reminds himself of his mantra.

_"Today will be a good day," _he thinks, "even though it's really not," he finishes as he opens the door and goes with his best friend to her car.

_Enjoy the silence, enjoy the silence  
Enjoy the silence_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Thank you JasonDragon for your continued words of encouragement! They mean a lot to me! Thank you also to my new followers and everyone who commented anonymously. Sorry this is a shorter chapter. I was vacillating between extending this to the next scene, but then I realized this needs to stand alone. Rachel is going a very central figure, as I'm sure fans of VD will begin to recognize who she is reminiscent of. I chose her for that character because she already claims to be psychic, so it just fits. Song used if "Break Even," by The Script. But I hope you enjoy! Comments and follows appreciated!  
_

**Chapter 1 Pt. 2 ~ Introducing Rachel Berry**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces…_

Noah sat in the passenger seat of Rachel's powder blue Prius, staring out the window, watching as the trees of Lima's forest passed. They were getting close to where the accident happened. On the corner of Fourth and Woodcrest. One of the reasons he had been avoiding going into town or leaving his house all summer, is because every time he passes that intersection all he can think of is how their car had looked wrapped around that streetlight.

He shakes out his dark thoughts when Rachel calls his name. Looking her way, he realizes she must have been talking for a while. Smiling sheepishly, he says, "I'm sorry, Rae. It's just…"

"I know, okay?" She says with a reassuring smile in his direction. "I know you. It's okay, really," she puts a comforting hand on his arm and he smiles at her.

"So what were you talking about?" he says, and rearranges himself in her tiny car.

His best friend bites her lip and then says with slightly perplexed voice, "I was talking to my grandmother yesterday -" Noah gives her a sidelong look to let her know he needs clarification, "- the one on Daddy's side – "

"Ah, Rae," Noah sighs and scratches his head. "The crazy one?"

Rae feigns annoyance, "She's not _that _crazy, okay? She's only told you that you have to eat raw peppermint leaves and drink Epson salt mixed with hot water to improve your memory, the _one _time." Noah just raises an eyebrow. Spluttering, the girl continues, "And I even asked her about it a while ago, and she had no idea what I was talking about. So she wasn't _serious._"

"I knew she wasn't _serious_, Rae," the boy snorted. "She was _drunk. _Your grandma is a drunk. Why you even repeat anything she says to _anyone _is beyond me."

Grandmother Berry was known as the town kook. She bought alcohol by the case, and ranted to anyone who would listen when she was on one of her benders how the children of their small community would be facing a damaging future filled with monsters and things that go bump in the night. The first time Noah had met her, he was seven years old, and had nightmares for a week afterwards – not that he'd _ever _admit that. Now, he does everything he can to avoid her. He was _convinced _she belonged in a home, but Rae's Daddy would never let that happen. The woman will sooner move in with his best friend; and if _that _happens, you can _bet _anything he and Rachel do will be _far away_ from there.

Huffing the girl continued, "_Any-_way. I was talking to Grandmother, and my family on my Daddy's side is apparently very interesting."

Quirking his eyebrow at her, he said, "Interesting like serial murderers, or interesting like French royals?"

"Neither," she chuckled.

"And this is still acknowledging the fact that you don't know exactly which of your father's DNA you carry, correct?" Noah clarified.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded, "Yes, I do acknowledge this; but from what she says, the women on my Daddy's side were connected to Salem and the witches that frequented there. I even have former relatives that burned at the stake and were tortured do to their supposed practicing."

Noah winced, "Yeah, that's…weird."

Rachel nodded, "Totally! I mean the women she said even had powers and stuff."

Noah kind of chuckled and looked at his best friend, "Are you sure she wasn't hittin' the sauce before she revealed this piece of familial history?"

"Oh, she so was," Rachel laughed. "She was completely wasted, but I still found it interesting enough to look it up myself."

Noah furrowed his brow. "You can do that? I didn't realize Google had a, 'Hey, was my ancestors legit card carrying witches complete with pointy hats and broomsticks?' as an option next to Google Search and I'm Feeling Lucky."

"It's called ancestry dot com, genius," she rolled her eyes. "But anyway, I looked it up and hoped she was wrong, cause I don't want to be a witch! I'm already the loser leader of Glee. I don't need to be the loser leader of Glee who also happens to have freak actually written into her DNA."

"You aren't a freak, sweetie," Noah told her sympathetically, and patted her knee.

"Interesting how you gloss over loser leader of Glee," she replies sardonically.

"Well I'm your loser co-captain; and if I can admit my loserdom to myself, than I figure you can too," he says cheekily.

Shaking her head amused, she shifts her hands on the steering wheel and sighs, "But unfortunately, it turns out she was telling the truth; and when I asked Daddy about it, he was very vague and avoiding the question."

"But you confirmed it. With, like, real documentation and shit. Why would he avoid the undeniable?"

"Well that's what's got me confused, Noe," she and looks in her rearview mirror to check her lip gloss. "It's not like Daddy to keep things he knows from me. Now Papa the other hand…"

"Ugh," Noah turns his nose up in disgust. "Don't remind me about the epic fail of a sex talk I had to endure with you present; because your Papa was too busy crying that you even had to learn about it in the _first place_ to teach you anything, so he asked my mom to do it."

Rachel just laughed. "I swear you turned seven shades of purple."

"Tchya," Noah scoffs. "I held my breath the whole fucking time to keep from saying something stupid." Taking a moment to study her face, he realizes there's something the girl isn't telling him too. "What else did she say?"

Biting her lip, she glances at him, "That I may have inherited our family's gift."

There's absolute silence, aside from the sound of the cars whirring past, before Noah finally breaks and laughs out loud. "Seriously?"

She brakes too and lets her laughter roll, "That's what she says anyway."

"And what made her say that?"

"Well," she false starts, "I may have displayed some psychic abilities without knowing it."

"Oh my god, Rae," Noah dramatically sighs. "Are we five again and you're telling me that Mom and Dad are going to buy me that LEGO set, and when I ask you how you know, you say it's cause you're a superhero?" He smirks at her, to subtly let her know he's playing with her.

"No. I just apparently caused it to rain," She smoothly says.

"Oh that was you, huh?" the boy teased. "Someone piss you off? Was it St. James again?"

She scoffs, "Please, I'm _so _over him. He doesn't even register on my radar anymore."

"Well then, you gotta slutty-up and get you a new boy toy," he smirks at her.

"Nope," she chirps. "This year I am boy drama free. You on the other hand, need to get some."

Scowling slightly at the thought, he shakes his head, "I don't know, Rae. I mean, I want a boyfriend; but I'm afraid of number one, pissing Sam off because I said I needed space from love and shit. And two, well, I'm not sure if I'm _ready_ for love and shit." He sighs and looks out his window again. "Love and me may not mix. I haven't decided yet."

"First of all, Sam is a terrible example of a wonderful relationship," she snorts. "You were bored. You two have known each other since before you were _born. _It was bound to be stale, you know?"

"That's a serious problem, though, hun," he points out. "I've known _everyone _in this town for that long."

Seeming to remember this fact, the girl thinks a second. "Well, we'll find you someone. I'll use my knew psychic powers!"

Noah grins, "You're gonna milk this whole witchy thing to death, aren't you?"

"Whatever will make you smile!" she giggles back.

Continuing laughing, Rae didn't see the crow heading for their windshield. It crashed and they both screamed as Rachel lost control of the wheel and they flew into a spin. The car missed a fire extinguisher by just a breath, and as they screeched to a halt the two teens were looking around frantically and panting heavily. Noah saw the offending bird crash land from out of nowhere, and felt like his heart was in his throat; but he knew he needed to calm down for Rachel's sake.

"Oh my god!" Rae panted, and then looked to her best friend to make sure he was okay. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened…"

Noah had a hand over his heart, and was forcing himself to breathe. "It's okay," he says on a breath. "We're okay," he looks through the surprisingly un-cracked windshield. "I think it was a crow."

"A what?" she replies still panicky. "A crow?"

"Yeah," he sighs and rolls his shoulders. "Fucking nature. Thought birds were supposed to be intelligent or something."

"That was really scary, Noe." Rachel looks to the mirrors, realizing their drawing some attention, "Ohhhh…I hope Daddy doesn't hear about this."

"Relax, Rae," he says as he turns his neck back and worth. "Let's just get to school."

"Yeah, before another crow decides my window is a tree," she growls.

They go a few minutes in silence before a funny thought occurs to Noah.

"What?" she asks him annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he chuckles, "I was just thinking that if you really were psychic, you would've seen that bird coming."

She smacks his arm as he continues laughing.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!_


End file.
